Two First Kisses
by acantabloom
Summary: Fuji has a question for Tezuka, one summer afternoon in their second year. TezukaFuji.


**A/N: This is my first Prince of Tennis fic, and also my first attempt at anything slash, so I would greatly appreciate any reviews. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff.**

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me, unfortunately

* * *

**Two First Kisses**

"Congratulations," Fuji called to Tezuka as they headed home one warm summer afternoon. "You're a regular again this month."

"As are you," Tezuka stated. He stopped walking and waited for Fuji to catch up with him.

"'Yes, although that last game was a close call," Fuji grinned.

Tezuka scowled at him.

"You drew it out too long." He hadn't been in the mood for Fuji's absurd antics, although he had to admire the genius's subtle skill in "just barely losing" so many points.

Fuji shrugged.

"Say, Tezuka?" he asked. Tezuka wondered what he would come up with to change the subject. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Sorry?" Tezuka asked, turning away so that Fuji would not see his cheeks burn.

"Have you kissed anyone? I was just wondering, because Eiji told me…" he paused.

"What?" Tezuka said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"He told me that you and Oishi, last year…"

Tezuka bit his lip, and tried to think of a way to explain.

_A few weeks after they joined the tennis club, Tezuka and Oishi were carrying crates of balls and equipment back to the clubroom. _

"_Tezuka make sure you.." Oishi was saying, as Tezuka reached the door. "..knock.." he finished, just as Tezuka opened it._

_And stared, although he knew it was undignified. Seigaku's Doubles 1 pair was currently busy on the benches, doing…_something._Tearing his eyes away from the busy players, Tezuka dropped the crate he was carrying and backed out of the room._

"_I warned you," Oishi said, evidently guessing the situation from the look on Tezuka's face. "I caught them at it last week, and then I asked the captain…" _

"_I don't want to know," Tezuka said. They headed back to the tennis courts in silence._

"_What did the captain say?" Tezuka asked at last, his curiosity getting the better of him. _

_Oishi looked at the ground, and his cheeks turned bright red. _

"_He told me that it's pretty common among tennis players, um…because we don't really have time to think about girls. Practice takes a lot of time, and it's good to have someone who.. " Oishi trailed off. _

"_Oh," Tezuka said, because some response seemed necessary. _

"_And he said that sometimes it could be very helpful with doubles," Oishi continued, warming to his subject. "It can help improve coordination, and—"_

"_Enough," Tezuka interrupted. "I understand."_

"_All right," Oishi said, sounding faintly wounded._

_While he finished his cleaning with the other first years, Tezuka's mind kept dragging him back to the afternoon's revelation._

"_Oishi," he said in the clubroom, after they had changed into their school uniforms. "Do you want to try it?"_

"_What?" Oishi squeaked. "Oh, all right."_

_They edged towards each other, their mouths pursed. After a minute of hesitation, Oishi bumped his lips carefully against Tezuka's. Then, he scurried out the door._

_Tezuka thought that it did not seem to be a very productive activity. _

"It was nothing," he told Fuji.

"So Oishi was really your first kiss?" Fuji voice seemed hesitant.

"It was just curiosity," he said, wanting to reassure Fuji, for some reason. "Actually, it was terrible."

Fuji laughed. His vibrant blue eyes were open, not in anger, but in merriment. Tezuka had noticed that it was often so when they were alone together.

"Sorry about the game," Fuji said. "I know it irritates you."

Tezuka put a hand on his shoulder. "You get bored."

Fuji looked up at him from beneath surprisingly long lashes.

"Have you ever wanted to try again?" he asked lightly.

"What?" Tezuka said, not removing his hand.

"Kissing? To see if it is as beneficial as Oishi heard."

"We aren't a doubles—" Tezuka started, but Fuji's mouth cut him off.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Fuji asked.

"Not at all," Tezuka said, pulling Fuji towards him again.

A long while later, something occurred to him.

"When was your first kiss?" he murmured into Fuji's ear.

"Not so long ago," said Fuji, his eyes dancing.

"Oh?"

"Just now, in fact."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
